Vengeful Transformation
by Litwick777
Summary: Two abandoned Pokemon hold a grudge against humans. So they discover a way to turn people into Pokemon... and they decide to have some fun with it. (Pokemon TF request).
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in Cerulean City, a hidden lab is being used by Pokemon to research humans. The lab was abandoned long ago by the scientists using it who left to places like Goldenrod and Castelia City. This made it available to be used by Pokemon.

A Nine-tails and a Wartortle were looking through their research notes for a conclusion on what they needed. "Is it ready Ray?" the Wartortle asked. "Be patient Shelly, the experiment is almost ready to begin." Ray replied. Shelly looked out the window to see if anyone was there.

"Those humans will pay for taking my family away from me!" Shelly cried. Ray looked at Shelly sympathetically. Ray had known Shelly since she was a Squirtle. Ray took her in and they have lived in the lab since then. "My family disappeared too. That's why we have each other." Ray said.

"It's finished..." Ray said as he closed a book and put a potion on the counter. Shelly beamed with happiness when she saw it. "Now those humans know what it's like to be one of us!" Shelly declared gleefully. Ray smiled as well as the potion bubbled.

Shelly grabbed small syringe and filled it with the potion. "I'll get our first guest with this. See you!" Shelly said as she left the lab. Ray nodded to himself as Shelly left. He had been waiting for an oppritunity like this. "Good luck Shelly my friend." Ray thought to himself.

Shelly left Cerulean City and headed into Mt. Moon. "There has to be a human here somewhere." Shelly thought to herself as she wandered through the cave. It was night time and no one was out. The perfect chance to find someone for Shelly. Eventually, Shelly heard a voice in the distance.

"Is anyone there?! I need help!" a thirteen-year old boy said as he wandered aimlessly through the cave. "Perfect, a human." Shelly grinned and walked up to the boy. Shelly acted as if she was a normal wild Pokemon. The boy noticed her instantly and opened his bag.

"Oh boy! A Wartortle! I'll catch one and hopefully get out of here." the boy took out a Pokeball and sent out a Clefairy. Shelly looked up at the boy and got ready to attack. "Clefairy, use... ARGH!" the boy yelped in pain as Shelly ran up to him and injected him with the potion.

Yellow fur started growing all over his body as he began to shrink. Shelly stepped back and watched what was happening. The boy fell unconscious from the pain and fell over. A yellow tail sprouted out from his butt and his ears moved to the top of his head. His arms and legs dissapeared leaving only paws. The boy had finished turning into a Pichu.

Clefairy looked at Shelly as she released his Pokemon. "You can go now. I've got this." Shelly said. Clefairy ran off into the cave as Shelly picked the boy up and carried him out of Mt. Moon and back to the lab.

Shelly opened the door to the lab and dropped the boy onto the ground. "You found one that quick?!" Ray asked, "Yep! He was lost in Mt. Moon." Shelly replied. Ray instantly felt bad for him. Was doing this to him right? Ray walked over to the boy and picked him up.

Ray placed him in a straw bed and covered him with a blanket. "I want to raise him as my own son." Ray said. Shelly shrugged her shoulders as Ray got in bed with the boy. "Good night!" Shelly said as she got in her bed. They waited for the morning to see how the boy would react.

The boy woke up to see Ray's arm around him. "Hey! Get off me!" Ryan yelled, waking up Ray and Shelly. "What is your name little Pichu?" Ray asked while still holding the boy down. "P-Pichu? Me?" the boy stuttered as he looked at his paws. The boy just shook his head in disbelief as Ray waited for an answer.

"My n-name is L-Lemmy. What's y-your's?" Lemmy stammered, still in disbelief. "My name is Ray, and my friend here is Shelly." Ray said. Lemmy tried pushing Ray off of him and let out some sparks that hurted himself, making him cry in pain.

"It's no use, you belong to us now, we caught you fair and square!" Shelly said. "What!? Let me go! Please, what did I do!?" Lemmy cried. "You were a trainer. You forced Pokemon to battle! Now you have to feel what's like to be us!" Shelly responded angrily.

"Isn't turning me into a Pokemon enough!?" Lemmy asked, "No. Besides, Ray has taken a liking to you. So you can't leave." Shelly said as she looked over to Ray. "Yes, it's true. I want to protect you and raise you as my son." Ray continued for Shelly as Lemmy tried to get a grasp on what was going on.

"Will you change me back?" Lemmy asked. "Why would we do that? In fact you need to get some more sleep." Shelly laughed as she used Yawn. "Hey, you can't leave me like this! Please..." Lemmy softly cried as he fell asleep.

Ray got off of Lemmy and walked over to Shelly. "Will you really raise him?" Shelly asked as she munched on a Sitrus Berry. "Of course not! I'm going to eat him eventually, I just want him to trust us so we can eat him." Ray replied.

Shelly finished eating her berry and looked at Ray curiously, "That seems harsh. The trainers don't eat us, they just enslave them." Shelly noted. Ray nodded at Shelly, "True, we'll just see how our pet behaves." Ray laughed as Lemmy continued to sleep.

 **This story is a request from someone who submitted a trainer in the URR (Unova Risk Run). After the URR, I'll be writing a Black 3 and White 3 that take place after URR. See you then!**


	2. Chapter 2

I kept watching what was going on in that lab, Lemmy was still asleep and Ray and Shelly were now whispering each other to the point where I couldn't hear them. I've been narrating this for whoever you are. I am a Pokemon myself, I used to be a human, but I kinda had an issue with Bill's machine and I am simply a wild Emolga now.

Lemmy woke up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. "Man, that was a weird dream" Lemmy said as he noticed he was still a pichu. "Gah! It wasn't a dream! I have to get out of here!" Lemmy thought as he got out of the bed and darted for the lab exit. Lemmy couldn't reach the doorknob as he desperately jumped, trying to reach the doorknob.

"Where do you think you're going? You have some training to do!" Shelly laughed as she ran up to Lemmy and picked him up. "Please... just let me go! I promise I won't tell anyone about this! I just want to see my family again!" Lemmy begged. Shelly laughed as she put Lemmy on the ground, "Do you think your family would recognize you?! How dumb are you?! Hahaha!" Shelly continued to laugh.

Shelly stopped laughing and took a serious look. "Starting today, I'm your new trainer! Let's start with our first exercise, running laps around the lab!" Shelly said. "Okay, what's the catch?" Lemmy asked nervously, "If you go too slow, I'll fire water at you! You better start running kiddo! I'll tell you when to stop" Shelly instructed as Lemmy began to run the perimeter of the lab.

While I watched the poor kid run laps, a Pokeball was thrown at me, but barely missed. I turned around to see Bill with another ball in his hand. "How do you like your new body Violet?" Bill asked as he laughed at me. "I don't like it at all Bill! Why are you trying to catch me?!" I shouted at him.

Bill probably couldn't understand me at all since I was a Pokemon and he probably just heard me saying me name angrily. "You think it was an accident that this happened to you? It was on purpose! You see, Pokemon have a dumb mindset and do whatever their trainers tell them to do, thus not having the full power of their potential. Now, imagine a Pokemon with the mindset of a human being! The possibilities are endless!" Bill explained.

I pointed to the window of the lab to get him to notice Lemmy in the lab, "We have to help him! Please understand!" I shouted. "Uh-huh, emol emol ga. I understand now!" Bill teased as he threw another ball at me. I used thunder wave on him as he was parylized as he fell to ground. "Sorry Bill, this is important" I said to myself as I continued to watch through the window.

Lemmy was getting blasted with water as he grew tired from running. "Come on! Start running again!" Shelly ordered at Lemmy. "I can't run anymore..." Lemmy said as he fainted. "Toss him into that cage. We don't need him getting out!" Ray said as Shelly picked up Lemmy and threw him into an empty cage and locked the cage door.

"Open up! This is Team Rocket and this is our lab!" someone pounded on the lab door. Shelly and Ray jumped out the window and ran off. I flew in through the other window and tried opening Lemmy's cage, but with no luck.

The door was kicked down and three grunts entered the room. "Hey, what is that Emolga doing?" one of the grunts asked as they stared at me. "Yeah, it's behaving weird. They don't normally do that" another grunt commented. I stepped back nervously as they walked towards me.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" one of the grunts shouted as the other two went to see what the things was. I glided over there myself to see out of curiosity. "This is a recipe to make a potion that turns people into Pokemon! So that means..." one of the grunts began, "That the Emolga and Pichu were people!" the third grunt concluded.

The grunts turned back towards me and grinned evilly. Oh no! They were gonna catch me and Lemmy! "Hey little Emolga, want to get in the Pokeball?" one of the grunts asked. I shook my head "no" as I backed away slowly. "Don't let her get away!" one of the grunts shouted as they all threw Pokeballs at me.

I avoided them and let Lemmy out of his cage. I grabbed him and flew out of the lab. The professor will know what to do! I'll go see him in Pallet Town! I kept thinking to myself as I flew us away from the lab. Little did I know that we were being followed by a certain duo of a Wartortle and a Ninetales.


	3. Chapter 3

I arrived in Pallet Town with Lemmy in my arms. I saw Professor Oak's lab from above and flew down to it. Lemmy still was fainted and resting, so I couldn't talk with him. I glided through a window into the lab onto a table and set Lemmy down on it as I tried to find the Professor. It was around 5:00 in the evening so I figured he would still be awake.

"So Misty, allow me to thank you for helping me on my water Pokemon research with a dinner!" Professor Oak said outside the building, I heard his voice and hid Lemmy behind a potted plant in the lab. "You're too kind professor! Ever since I was beaten in the PWT, things have been quite boring lately" Misty said as she opened the door to the lab.

As soon as Oak and Misty entered, I walked in front of them and waved my arms rapidly and shouted to get their attention. Misty noticed me first and picked me up. "Aren't you a cute little thing!" Misty cheerfully said as she hugged me. I squirmed a little bit in her arms. It feels very weird to get picked up by someone so abruptly.

Misty put me down and I tugged at Oak's pants to get him to follow me. This was getting tedious, humans can be so clueless you know? Anyway, Oak came to a table I led him to curiously and I grabbed a piece of paper. Misty and Oak looked at me puzzlingly and Misty spoke first, "Oak, I think this Emolga is different than the others" she said.

I sighed in relief as the professor nodded his head and grabbed a pencil for me. I picked it up, and the pencil was heavier than I expected! I held it to a point where I could stay balanced and wrote down a few words for them to read. "I am human" Oak read out loud. "What is this Emolga talking about?" Misty asked curiously.

Oak's eyes light up and he got an idea, "Wait here and watch it Misty! I have a communication headset in my closet!" Oak said as he ran out of the room. I saw the door to the lab open again as the figures walked in. They were Ray and Shelly. "This is where that pesky Emolga went! We've got her corned now!" Ray shouted.

Misty on the other paw, was more excited than scared. "Wow! A Ninetales and a Wartortle! I'm gonna catch them both!" she said as she got out a Pokeball. "Go! Starmie!" she shouted as she sent out a starfish looking Pokemon. I looked back at Ray and saw him hand a needle to Shelly, then I realized it. Misty was their next target!

I decided to join the fight myself and hopped down next to Starmie. "I won't let you turn another person into a Pokemon!" I yelled at the two. "So, let my guess... you were a human too. Ha! This just keeps getting better!" Shelly laughed. I interrupted her laughter with a Thunderbolt and made her faint immediately.

"Starmie, use Hydro Pump!" Misty ordered as Starmie let out consecutive pumps of water at Ray. He couldn't fit back at from that hit took major damage I assumed. "You win this round! But we'll be back!" Ray declared as he dragged Shelly out of the lab and presumably ran off.

Professor Oak came back and Misty returned her Starmie back to it's pokeball. "I got the device!" Oak declared as he put the headset on. "Go on now don't be shy!" Oak said to me as both Misty and Oak waited for me to start talking. I glided over to where Lemmy was and brought him back onto the table.

I looked up at the both of them and started talking. "My name is Violet... I don't remember my last name, or where I live, or my family's names..." I started saying, then realizing I don't remember anything! "Why can't I remember anything!? I should know!" I started shouting as I began to panic.

Misty looked at professor Oak, "Maybe if we put her in a Pokeball, then let her out, she'll be calmed down" Misty suggested. "Good idea Misty" Oak replied as he got out a Pokeball. I began to panic even more, "No! Please don't put me in there! I was a human trainer!" I shouted as Oak threw the ball at me.

I smacked it away and calmed myself down. "Anyway, the Pichu next to me was also a human. His name is Lemmy. Can you help me revive him?" I asked. "Yes indeed, I have some revives in my pocket!" Oak answered as he grabbed a diamond shaped container. He cracked it open and poured it into Lemmy's mouth.

Lemmy woke up and looked around him. "W-Where am I?" Lemmy asked, "You're in professor Oak's lab" I told him. "Who are you and why did you save me?" Lemmy asked me. "Lemmy, I'm Violet and I saved you because I was a human too and I know you were suffering" I answered.

"I'll see what I can do to help you change back, so for now we'll keep you in these Luxury Balls to keep you safe" Oak said as he took the headset off and handed it and the balls to Misty. "I'll be your trainer for the time being, how does that sound?" Misty asked, Lemmy shyly nodded his head and I nodded as well. "T-Thank you M-Misty!" Lemmy cheerfully cried as Misty tossed the Luxury Ball at him, putting him inside.

Misty tossed a Luxury Ball at me as well and I went inside. Everything was black and dark in there, yet it felt comfortable inside. I relaxed in the darkness and fell asleep as I waited to be let out. I had a short dream, but it was weird. I imagined that everyone in the world was a puppet and they were all being controlled by pink Lillipup.

Right after the dream, I was let out of the ball and found myself in a field with Lemmy, Misty, and her Pokemon. I introduced myself to her Starmie, Psyduck, and Dewgong. Misty let us play in the field with each other for a little bit, but I mostly just talked with Lemmy, I wasn't used to belonging to a trainer. I was always the trainer! It's quite funny actually.

"Hey, um... Violet? When will this be over?" Lemmy asked me, "Someday, I dunno. I kind of like being a Pokemon! You have no responsibilities, no school, no jobs, no clothes, nothing to worry about! So I would just enjoy this gift while it lasts!" I responded gleefully. I actually do like being a Pokemon. It's a fun experience.

Misty eventually put all her Pokemon back in their balls and walked over to us, "Come you two lovepidgeys, the professor has some important info for you two! He just called me on the Pokegear" Misty explained. Lemmy blushed slightly as he hopped back into his ball. "Can I sit on your shoulder please?" I asked, "Sure! Hop on!" Misty answered as she let me got on her shoulder. I sat down and leaned up against her as she walked back to the lab.

Oak was waiting for us when we walked in and was sitting at his computer. Misty let Lemmy out as we walked over to see what he was looking at. "Welcome back! I have some great news for Lemmy and Violet!" Oak said as we looked at his computer screen.

"I contacted the other scientists in the world and professor Juniper in the Unova region has a way to help you two become human again" Oak explained to us. "Thank you so much professor, we'll repay you someday" I thanked him as I hugged his arm. Lemmy just smiled and sighed with relief.

Professor Oak laughed as he handed Misty a ticket. "I'm too old to sail to Unova, so can you take them to see Juniper for me?" Oak asked Misty. "Okay, I haven't got anything to do in the first place, so why not?" Misty said as she grabbed the ticket. "The port is in Vermillion City, so it won't take long to get there" Oak explained.

While Misty and Oak were talking, Lemmy took something out from Misty's bag. "What's that?" I asked him. "I stole one of the jars of the potion that turned me into a Pichu! I know it'll come in handy someday! Just think of what it could do for the world! The ability to become a Pokemon!" answered as he showed my a small jar of weird red and green liquid.

"Thanks professor! We'll be back soon!" Misty said as she put me and Lemmy back in our balls and left the lab. She went to Vermillion city by flying on her Swanna most likely and got on the boat that would take us to Unova. Things turned out different than I expected for me and Lemmy so far, and I couldn't wait to see what would happen in Unova.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! By the way, the ending of this story is right around the time the URR begins. So anyway, tell me if I'm doing good so far with this story and what you think will happen to Misty, Violet, and Lemmy in Unova! I like reading what you have to say. I take critisism openly and do my best to fix any issues I have when writing. Thanks _St. Elmo's Fire_!**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to find myself on a bed in a small room. I looked at my paws, then I remembered I was still an Emolga. I sat up and looked to my left. Lemmy was still asleep and sitting next to Misty's head. Misty was still asleep as well. I looked out the window of our small room and got a good look at the ocean. We were still on a ship heading for Undella Town.

I glided back onto the bed and thought about my life choices up until now. I should have never agreed to help Bill. I kept thinking that. If I didn't though, Lemmy's fate would have been far worse. I figured it was destiny or something that caused all of this to happen to me.

Lemmy and Misty began to wake up as I finished thinking to myself. "Did you two sleep well?" Misty asked us, Lemmy and I both nodded our heads "yes" and Misty smiled. "Good to hear. We should be arriving in Undella Bay soon. We'll fix you two soon" Misty said as Lemmy's tail began to wag. "Huh? Why can't I control it? Stop wagging!" Lemmy shouted in frustration as he tried to grab his tail. Misty and I both laughed as he chased his tail.

Lemmy still was getting used to being a Pichu. It felt weird having a tail, just being behind you always. I just ignore it and go along. Misty opened the door and let us out of the room. "Alright, since Pokemon aren't allowed out of their rooms, I have to take you two to the daycare on deck" Misty explained as she put us into our Pokeballs.

When Misty let us out, Lemmy and I were being carried into a small fake grass field with a few other Pokemon left by some other trainers presumably. "Hide me, please" Lemmy whispered as he hid behind me. I simply walked forward and decided to introduce myself.

I walked over to a Meowth who was playing with a ball of yarn. "Hi! I'm Violet, who are you?" I asked him. He stopped unraveling the ball and turned towards me. "Hi! I'm Kit! My trainer works on this ship, so he leaves me here a lot. Nice to meet ya!" Kit replied as he held out his paw for me to shake. I shook it quickly and he smiled for at me.

Kit looked behind me and saw Lemmy hiding. "Who's the little guy?" Kit asked me curiously. "His name is Lemmy and he's a little bit shy, being a former human and all" I told him as his smile disappeared. "What?! Oh, I'm gonna give him a good beat down! Step aside Violet!" Kit angrily said as he shoved me aside and began to chase after Lemmy.

Lemmy began to run as well, but Kit was way faster at running and was catching up to him. Without even thinking, I let out a Thundershock onto Kit and parylized him, letting Lemmy run to safety. "Ohhhhhhh, that hurts ya know" Kit said as he fell over. I ran over to him to see if he was okay. He was unconscious and laying on the ground, what have I done?

"Hey, what's going on here?" a voice said as I turned around to see a Chansey walking toward us. I got nervous quickly and began to stutter. "I...umm...he kinda, got Thundershocked and sorta fell unconscious" I tried to explain to the Chansey as she examined Kit. The Chansey turned back towards me and looked at me. "Don't worry! We'll have him fixed right up!" she said as she picked up Kit and placed him onto a cart and carried him away.

Lemmy walked up to me and hugged me lovingly. "Thank you Violet. Just... you're gonna get in trouble now" Lemmy sighed as he stepped back. "It's okay, you need to stay safe" I explained to him. Lemmy sighed and kicked a pebble away as we waited for Misty to come back and get us, since the other Pokemon wanted nothing to do with us at all.

Misty eventually came back and Lemmy got excited, so did I as well, the daycare was boring. "Thank you for watching them!" Misty thanked the old lady as she handed her the money for watching us. "I've got good news! We just reached Undella Bay!" Misty told us as she let us look over the rim to see the beach.

It looked beautiful with the shimmering water, the town itself looked nice too, me and Lemmy were both happy until Misty asked us a question, "So, did you two make any eggs?" Misty asked us. Lemmy blushed and I got angry. "What!? Why would you ask that?!" I yelled furiously.

Misty started giggling at my response and answered my question, "Normally, when you leave a male and a female at the daycare, they make an egg! That's all!" Misty answered as I calmed myself down. The boat siren went off signaling that we reached Undella town.

Misty carried us off the boat and put us down once we were on the land. "It's a long trip to Nuvema Town. We better get going" Misty said. I nodded and Lemmy did the same. Misty got on her bike as we hopped into the small basket on the bike. Misty took off through the sand and we headed down the long beach route to head for Black City.

We rode for a while and eventually it got dark. "This looks like a nice place to stop. We'll camp out here until daytime. I'm getting tired..." Misty didn't finish as she laid down and closed her eyes, falling asleep. She must have been tired! Lemmy had began to wander around the shore, picking up sea shells, and bringing them back to one spot.

"Lemmy, why are you moving all the shells?" I asked him. Lemmy stopped what he was doing to and sat down next to me. "Violet, I always picked up sea shells with my mommy when I was younger. We did it a lot. I would bring them to her and she would simply smile and say thanks. I'm starting to wonder if I'll see them again sis" Lemmy said to me.

I still felt bad for the kid, this just made things more sad. "Lemmy, you'll see your family again. Trust me" I told him. Lemmy nodded his head and went back to collecting sea shells. I laid down on the ground somewhere and fell asleep. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up this morning and found myself in the basket of Misty's bike. "Hey there sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?" Lemmy asked me, noticing me wake up. "Yeah, where are we?" I asked him tiredly. I remembered that we had slept along the shore at Undella Bay, so we must be getting close to White Forest.

I wish I could say what happened from there, but all I remembered was hearing a bang and the bike tipping over. Then everything went black. The last thing I saw was a blue haired girl with a Wartortle on her shirt.


End file.
